


No Regrets (Just Love)

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu and Kise decide to have sex for the first time. Spoiler alert: it's not as glamorous as it is in the pornos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets (Just Love)

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift fic for flightlesscrow on tumblr, who wanted KasaKise fail sex. I hope you like this, and are as endeared to these fools in love as I am.

"Oh, sex," Yukio says when Kise brings it up. "Right. That's..."

Kise rubs the back of his neck. "I mean, we don't have to. It's okay, senpai! I just thought I'd bring it up, you know, but it's not...it's not a big deal."

Yukio doubts that it's "not a big deal." They've gone as far as hand jobs and some rather memorable blow jobs, but it's always stopped there. Yukio's never had sex before. He's not _embarrassed_ about it--it's just a little daunting to make the first move when he doesn't really know what he's doing. It's probably best if he's honest with Kise about that.

"I want to have sex with you," he says. "I just...I haven't done it before, so I don't know...how." He scowls, embarrassed that his ears are getting red despite himself. "So that's why I haven't brought it up."

Kise brightens up immediately. "That's okay, senpai! I can show you. It'll be good, I promise."

"I'm sure," Yukio says dryly. "Let's just...take it slow though, okay? I don't want to rush anything."

Kise nods. "Whatever you want." He kisses Yukio gently on the mouth, and Yukio can feel the smile on his lips.

*

"Ah...right there." Kise sighs and tilts his head back so Yukio can have easier access to his throat. Yukio sucks a hickey onto his skin. "Like that. That feels really good."

Yukio props himself up on an arm so he can push Kise's shirt up. "Your parents aren't going to be home for a while, right?" he asks, circling one of Kise's nipples with his finger.

Kise's head tosses on the pillow. "Y-Yeah. Kaa-san and Tou-san won't be home until late tonight. They're at a friend's party."

"Okay. Good." Bending his head, Yukio takes Kise's nipple into his mouth and sucks. His hand finds the other nipple and pinches it roughly.

Kise cries out, squirming underneath Yukio. Yukio, who only meant to scrape Kise's nipple lightly with his teeth, ends up biting down on it. Kise cries out again, but this time he sounds significantly less pleased. "Um, that kind of hurt."

Yukio wants to slap his forehead. "Sorry," he mumbles, soothing Kise with several licks. Kise relaxes with a sigh.

"Senpai," he says, when Yukio has gone back to sucking on his nipples. "I was thinking...we could go all the way tonight. If you wanted to."

Yukio stops and looks up at him. "Oh."

Kise's gone pink in the face. It's so endearing that Yukio wants to kiss him and watch that blush deepen. "I really, really want to. Please?"

"Yeah," Yukio says. "Yeah, I want to, too. Um..." He was thinking about it while they were walking home from school, Kise's arm looped through his and his body pressed close along his side. Swallowing, he tries to remember what he looked up on the internet. "Do you have any lube? Or condoms?"

Kise smiles. "Yeah, I do." He rolls over and opens his bedside drawer. Taking out a bottle of lube and a condom, he presses them into Yukio's hands. "Do you need any help?"

To his horror, he can feel his ears getting red. "I think I can figure this out on my own."

"Okay then." Kise starts taking his shirt off, and it takes Yukio a moment to realize that he should be doing that, too.

He strips his shirt off, then his pants and boxers, and throws them on the floor. Then he sits back on his heels and looks at Kise, who's done the same. His breathing hitches. "Oh."

Kise is lying back against the headboard, legs spread, hands clenching the sheets. The pink flush on his face has spread down to his collarbones, and he's already hard. Yukio stares for a moment. It's the first time he's seen Kise naked: they change together in the locker rooms all the time, but even when they fumbled through the hand jobs, they kept their clothes mostly on. He's never seen Kise bare like this before.

Come to think of it, Kise's never seen him completely naked before, either. Yukio presses down a little flutter of self-consciousness at that thought.

"Senpai." Kise's leaning forward, fingers brushing against Yukio's thigh. Yukio sucks in a sharp breath. "Let me suck you off first?"

Yukio exhales shakily. "Yeah, okay."

They switch places, Yukio sitting with his back to the headboard and spreading his legs so Kise can kneel between them. Kise's voice is quiet when he says, "God, I really love doing this." Yukio thinks about smacking his head and telling him not to say things like that, but then Kise's taking him into his mouth and his hands start trembling. He twists the sheets in his hands, his breath coming in shorter gasps as Kise starts bobbing his head.

"Kise," he moans. "Yeah, like that. That's really good." He tangles his hand in Kise's hair, gripping tightly as Kise drags his tongue along the underside of his cock. The words slip out before he can think. "God, you're so good at this. I bet your ass feels even better."

He almost bites his tongue off. What the hell kind of embarrassing thing to say is that? He sounded like he was in a bad AV.

There's a grin on Kise's face when he pulls off Yukio and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Yukio grimaces because it's a little disgusting, but he leans into it eagerly when Kise kisses him. Kise tastes like spit and something a little more bitter--it's him, Yukio realizes, and the thought is surprisingly hot.

"Why don't we see how my ass feels?" Kise murmurs, smiling against Yukio's mouth.

Yukio groans. " _Please_ \--"

Kise straddles his hips and uncaps the lube, pouring a generous amount onto Yukio's hand. Then he takes Yukio's wrist and guides his hand between his legs. "It's--ah, no--yes, there. Right there."

Flushing, Yukio pushes a finger inside Kise. It's tighter than he expected, and he gasps. Kise pushes down against him. "Yeah," he moans. "That feels good. Fuck me, senpai."

Yukio pushes his finger in and out as Kise clutches his shoulders. He wants to fuck Kise already, to push his cock into the tight heat between his legs, but he reins it in. He can't hurt Kise.

"You can add another finger," Kise says. "I can take it."

"You're not--"

Kise yanks on his hair, and Yukio yelps. "I can take it. Come on, senpai, come on come on come on--" He's breathing hard, his eyes blown. Yukio's seen him turned on; he's seen him come apart during an orgasm, but it's never been like this. How long has Kise wanted to do this? Shuddering, Yukio kisses his shoulder and says, "Okay, okay. Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"I'm not made of porcelain--ah, fuck, that's so good. Scissor your fingers." Kise's blunt fingernails dig into Yukio's skin painfully when Yukio does so. "Fuck--! Keep doing that. Yes, yes, god--I love it. You're stretching me open for your big cock, aren't you?"

Yukio's not sure if wants to know where Kise learned how to talk like that, so he kisses Kise and adds a third finger. Kise sobs, and Yukio pulls his fingers out immediately. "I'm sorry! Did I--"

"What are you _doing_?" Kise wails. "That was _good_ , that was a good noise, it means I want you to put your dick inside me _now._ "

"Oh."

Kise grabs the condom and shoves it into Yukio's hand. "I'm ready."

As if he needed even more embarrassment, Yukio fumbles trying to tear the package open. His fingers are slippery with lube, and shaking besides, but he finally gets it open with Kise's help.

"Do you need me to--"

"No," he grits out. "I can do it." He slides the condom on, thankful that it doesn't rip in the process. "Okay, it's--" Kise flips them over, so Yukio ends up sprawled across him. "...Kise?"

Kise spreads his legs. "Senpai," he says, voice low. "I really, really need your cock inside me right now, so if you could _please_ fuck me already, I'd appreciate it."

"You're a demanding little shit," Yukio says, maneuvering himself into a more comfortable position. "Has anyone ever--shit!" Kise's grabbed his cock and positioned it against his hole. "Kise!"

"I'm a demanding little shit," Kise agrees, "and right now I'm demanding your cock inside me...captain."

"I hate you," Yukio groans, even as he pushes inside him. "You're--shit, you're really tight--"

Kise arches his back, moaning loudly. "Then fuck me, senpai. Fuck my tight ass."

If he dies now, it'll either from being unbearably embarrassed or unbearably turned on. Pulling out a little, he thrusts back in, Kise's hips pushing down to meet him. "Senpai," he says. "Kasamatsu. Talk to me." 

Yukio's mouth flaps uselessly. What should he say?

"Tell me how it feels," Kise encourages him. "Is it good?"

"Y-Yeah." Yukio starts moving inside Kise, careful not to be too rough. "You feel really good, Kise. You're--you're really tight and hot. Does it feel good for you?"

Wrapping his arms around Yukio's neck, Kise kisses him, their teeth clacking together. "Ouch. Sorry," he says. "It's okay, but you need to move. More, I mean. You need to do it harder."

Yukio can feel himself shriveling from his toes up. "Oh. I thought...it would hurt you."

Kise shakes his head. "No, it doesn't hurt. It's better if you, um." He bites his lip, and Yukio realizes that he's trying not to smile. He wants to bury his face under the pillow; that, or kiss Kise for being tactful for once. "It's better if you pull out more, than push back in."

Trying not to look as embarrassed as he feels, Yukio pulls out all the way, then thrusts back in. He doesn't expect the reaction that gets from Kise: a strangled shout, followed by a breathless, "No, don't stop--that was good. Just do it like that, senpai."

His arms feel a little shaky, but Yukio shifts to get into a more comfortable position before thrusting into Kise again. "Like this, right?"

"Y-Yes. Faster."

He starts fucking Kise in earnest, watching Kise's eyes fall closed and his mouth go slack. Licking his lips, he says, "You look good getting fucked by me, Kise." Kise shudders.

Yukio closes his eyes too. He's starting to get into a rhythm, and it feels good. Kise's tight, but he's still taking Yukio in eagerly, spreading his legs wider and calling his name loudly. Yukio's a little worried that someone will hear them; it's easy to let go of that thought, though, in favor of telling Kise how good he's making him feel.

"Senpai," Kise moans. " _Yukio._ You're so big. You're stretching me out so much." He clenches around Yukio, and the sudden sensation, along with the surprise of hearing Kise call him by his first name, pushes Yukio over the edge. He comes with a shout, his vision going white as pleasure shoots to the very tips of his fingers and toes.

He collapses on top of Kise, feeling boneless. There's something nagging at the back of his mind, though. He doesn't realize what it is until Kise shifts, and Yukio feels his dick, still hard, brush against him.

"Oh my god," he groans in dismay. He came too soon, and Kise hasn't gotten off yet. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Kise says, but Yukio can hear the hint of frustration in his voice. He has that model smile on, the one he uses when he's trying hard to maintain pleasantness. Right now, it feels like it's a toss-up between last year's Interhigh and this as Yukio's worst moment. Sex, he feels like telling people glumly, is deceptively difficult. (Except he wouldn't tell anyone, because he never wants anyone to know anything about his sex life.)

"You could finger me," Kise says, after Yukio's pulled out and disposed of the condom. His hair is sticking up in the back, and he's red and sweating like he just finished a scrimmage. He's the most beautiful boy Yukio's ever met, and Yukio wants to give him everything he wants. "You can still help get me off. And it's not, you know...it's pretty normal for a guy to shoot off early his first time."

"Please don't ever say 'shoot off' in reference to orgasms ever again," Yukio says, reaching for the lube and spreading more on his fingers.

"Well, that _is_ sort of what happened." Kise grins and spreads his legs. "Sorry, senpai. Just telling you the cold hard facts."

"I'll give you cold hard facts," Yukio mutters. He pushes a finger inside Kise, then adds another without prompting when he feels how easily it goes in. This time he's not as hesitant, fucking Kise with his fingers in a hard, steady rhythm.

Kise's head falls back on the pillow, and he reaches down to jerk himself off. His words break into fragments again as Yukio scissors his fingers, stretching him open. "Like that, oh, like that, yes, fuck me harder, fuck fuck _fuck_." His voice grows in volume again;. It shouldn't surprise Yukio, because Kise's never been quiet before; but he's never been this loud, either, and when he comes, Yukio swears his ears ring a little.

He strokes Kise's hair back and kisses him while he comes down from his orgasm. When he feels the wetness on Kise's cheeks, though, he's startled. "Kise! What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Kise sniffles.

"Kise...you can tell me if it was bad. Is that why you're crying?"

"No!" Kise's vehement, but he calms down when Yukio strokes his back. "No. I mean, it didn't really go the way I wanted it to, but...it wasn't bad. I still had fun, and I'd do it again. So I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy. I've wanted to do this with you for a long time."

Yukio stares at him for a long moment. Then, sighing, he leans his forehead against Kise's. "Only you," he says, and this shouldn't surprise him either, the affection and relief welling up in him. "Only you would actually cry about having sex."

"Senpai's so mean!"

Yukio kisses him. He thinks about his next words carefully before speaking. "Kise...I like you a lot. I'd do this again with you, too."

"I like you a lot, too," Kise replies without hesitation. He touches Yukio's cheek (with his clean hand, Yukio notes with relief).

"Good." Yukio flops down on the mattress next to Kise. "You should go clean your hand."

"I want to take a shower."

"That sounds like a good idea, too."

"Take a shower with me!" Kise tugs on Yukio's wrist. "Please? We've already seen each other naked. This is no big deal."

Yukio grumbles and turns his head to look at Kise. It's a mistake: Kise's staring at him with his big, brown eyes, as puppy-ish as when he begs Kasamatsu to play one-on-one with him. Kasamatsu can't resist him then, either. "Fine. You're scrubbing my back though."

"Of course!" Kise slides off the bed and heads for the bathroom. "Hey, senpai?"

Yukio follows him. "What?"

"How do you feel about shower sex?"

Yukio shoves him in the back, hard. "I think it's a concussion waiting to happen, idiot!"

(He lets Kise kiss him in the shower anyway, and promises him that they can try it at a much, much later date.)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the lyrics for "Teenage Dream," by Katy Perry. Don't judge me, okay.


End file.
